


This Will Definitely Hurt

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Stiles pulled a back muscle and Derek and the Sheriff  had a (thankfully not literal) pissing match about how to take care of  him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Definitely Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky domestic drabble, established friendship, Sheriff knows.  Also, I pulled a back muscle three days ago. ;) Written for Full Moon Ficlet and the Amnesty Week prompt: #51 Amnesty & #23 This Will Hurt

 

"I don't _remember_ how I did it, Dad. Does that even matter?"

As Stiles argued, his back twinged again and he smacked his head against the headboard.

"It matters, Stiles," Derek said. He was closer to Stiles but trying not to bump the bed. There was an unnerving icy calm that meant he was 99% done with the sheriff.

"Okay, well, I agree with him – on _that_ if nothing else," said the sheriff from the other side of the bed. "Because if it's a torn muscle, then you need a lot of ibuprofen."

"He needs muscle work, not drugs," Derek growled.

"And you think your magic werewolf hands can do that?" the sheriff snapped, and Stiles was left to fend for himself as his pillow slid sideways.

"Guys?"

"I'm not trying to give him a massage, I'm trying to heal him," Derek said bluntly, glaring at the sheriff.

"With some herbs from the forest, I suppose."

"Guys?!"

"Without loading him up with drugs, yes," Derek explained, rolling his eyes.

"I never knew wolves were so into homeopathy," said the sheriff, crossing his arms and letting his head loll sideways.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my mother's talent with herbal medicines," Derek said, his eyes glowing.

"Oh no, the scary eyes again" the sheriff said, throwing up his hands.

"GUYS!" Stiles yelled as his pillow slipped and he tipped sideways, his back cramping up. "Pain! Excruciating … pain!"

Derek and the sheriff moved like the proverbial well-oiled machine, supporting and gently lifting Stiles in perfect sync, all warm hands and concerned apologies.

"You okay, son?"

"Do you need another pillow?" Derek asked at the same time.

"Give me my phone," Stiles whispered through gritted teeth. "I need Scott."

 


End file.
